


Mad Sounds

by PastelMess



Series: Tyler the adrenaline whore [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, it's gay., little bit of dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is really bad at telling time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I felt spicy. Also I am a sinner.
> 
> (Title by Arctic Monkeys)

Touring season is one of Tyler’s favourites. He loves playing shows and he loves the attention and he especially loves the adrenaline and all the public places there are to... spice things up.

In fact, at the moment, there are currently ten minutes until the venue opens the doors for the crowd gathered outside and the two are supposed to be in the green room warming up. But they aren’t.

Tyler shoves Josh into the men’s restroom and into a stall at the end, already tugging at clothes and pressing kisses to the underside of Josh’s jaw. When Tyler grinds against his crotch, Josh squeaks and stares at him with wide eyes.

“ _Here_?” he spits out in disbelief as Tyler hooks his fingers underneath his flimsy tee. Tyler smiles.

“We have time.”

“Tyler, they’re literally about to start letting peOPLE-” Josh’s voice rises an octave as Tyler grinds again.

“Shirt,” demands Tyler as Josh raises his hands above his head in defeat. “We have time Josh, I’ll be quick. I’ll make you feel good.” his hands push against warm, firm muscle and Josh squirms.

“Now is not the time.”

“Come on J, you don’t like the feeling of knowing we could get caught?” his smirk grows bigger as Josh continues to put up a fight.

“I’d rather not be seen!”

“I locked the stall. If anyone comes into the bathroom-”

“Which they will-”

“We’ll just freeze. Except for the fact that we’ll be done by then.” Josh huffs as Tyler unzips his pants and tugs them down his thighs. He leans in to whisper, brushing his lips right below the dip behind Josh’s ear. “You’ve seemed extra eager today during practice.”

“It’s a little difficult not to feel that way when you’re trying to get me hard,” Josh murmurs back, his eyelids slamming shut.

“Who says I was trying to?” Lips slide back to Josh’s jaw, moving slowly up and down gently. Josh bunches his hands in Tyler’s hoodie.

“We’re in a _public_ restroom Tyler, I can’t-GAH!” Tyler bites down on his neck, causing Josh to sink back into the concrete wall. He feels too vulnerable doing this where anyone could hear them or worse: see them.

“Please,” Tyler coos, and his hands go back to Josh’s briefs, his fingers teasing, playing, toying with the waistband. “I know you want this. Let me.”

“Mmmmm,” Josh still has his head lolled back, but he knows they can’t. Not now. Not when they’re so close to playing a show. Even if he’s hard, he’s gotta pretend he doesn’t want this. “Nu-uh, we can’t, the crew is gonna start searching for us, people are gonna- oh. OH.” Tyler’s hand barely ghosts across his clothed cock and he’s moaning. Dammit, so much for pretending he didn’t.

“That’s what I thought,” Tyler’s voice is rich and syrupy that Josh can’t help but be hypnotized by it. “Can I?”

“Oh yeah,” he gives in, and his boxers drop to his ankles. Tyler stares, just for a little bit, because even though he’s seen Josh’s dick several times before, seeing it flushed such a pretty pink never fails to turn him on.

Josh watches as Tyler pulls his hoodie and shirt off and toes away his shoes to the other end of the stall before he’s pressing against Josh closely, kissing him leisurely, inching his tongue inside the other’s mouth as he grinds against Josh’s dick and smirks when he hears him moan.

“Pants,” he begs, beating a fist on Tyler’s chest, “please.”

Tyler nods happily, unzipping his own to tug them down and kicks them off with ease. Then he’s back to kissing Josh who is still moaning under Tyler’s touch.

“Please,” Josh squeezes his eyes shut, and his fingers touch Tyler’s arms gently, like he’s afraid to piss him off. “I need you.”

“Need me to what?” Tyler raises an eyebrow as he plants another string of kisses down his jaw. Josh can tell you that it doesn’t make him feel better when Tyler’s long ass eyelashes brush against his skin.

“Need you to, to touch me,” Josh’s voice is soft, but Tyler complies, spitting on his hand before cautiously wrapping his fingers around the base of Josh’s cock. There’s a soft whimper as Tyler moves up with slow friction as he leans in to kiss the blubbering mess of a man.

“I haven’t even done anything,” Tyler chuckles as he ducks his head and works his hands faster. Josh continues to moan. “Hey. You were the one that didn’t want anyone to hear us, remember that?”

“Shut. Up.” he mutters, followed by a string of profanities. Josh knows he’s loud. That’s why Tyler always does shit like this.

“You know I don’t mind the noise,” whispers Tyler as he trails his free hand to the curve of Josh’s ass. The man is practically melting into his touch. “You want me to stop?”

“No-no, oh _god_ no, please keep going, I’m begging you to-” Josh sobs, actually full on _sobs_ , as Tyler slows down and removes his hand. Josh bucks upwards, trying his hardest to contain some of that friction, but it’s almost completely gone now, and he’s left worse than where he started. “You can’t-”

“You’re the one who didn’t want me to,” Tyler shrugs, a look of pure evil on his face. Josh chokes and falls back against the wall.

“I was wrong, I was so wrong, please, I don’t care, I just need you, I need you so badly-”

“Want me to blow you?” Tyler says it so nonchalantly Josh at first thinks he heard it wrong. Yet Tyler drops to his knees, and Josh feels ready to stab himself with a knife.

“Oh god yes.” he rests his hands on Tyler’s bare shoulders as the other presses into his shaking thighs aggressively with his nails and licks all the way up to his hipbone. Josh yells loudly.

“Shhh,” Tyler rolls his eyes and flicks his tongue across the head, beaming to the sound of Josh’s shouts. That’s certainly going to attract people for sure. It’s just what he wants. All Josh needed was a little coaxing.

“I, oooooooh, I fucking hate you, I’m going to kiLL YOooU-” Josh cries loudly, his voice slipping in and out of range as Tyler stops his teasing and takes him in his mouth delicately, his fingers working what doesn’t fit. It’s perfect for the both of them, until of course, the restroom door opens and they freeze. The loud noise of people filing into the arena sends goosebumps across their skin and they both know how screwed they are.

A stall closes, the door opens again, there’s chatter of other men entering, and neither know what to do.

Tyler looks at up Josh through his eyelashes, his mouth still around Josh’s cock and his hands in places that aren’t very family appropriate. Not that any of this is really family appropriate.

Josh would have looked ready to murder Tyler if it wasn't for the fact that he's still quivering and splayed against the wall.

Tyler decides ten minutes really isn’t enough time.

They stand frozen for almost a minute, trying hard not to move, but it’s kinda hard for Tyler to breathe, and every time he swallows the gathering saliva at the back of his throat his tongue moves and Josh throws his head back and bites his lip. Even if Tyler were to pull off, Josh was going to make noise.

Tyler shifts his fingers off Josh’s dick and presses them back to his thigh, which of course spikes a soft moan for Josh who has his fist shoved in his mouth. His face is all kinds of red and Tyler actually kind of feels bad. But not really, because he’s still teasing even in a restroom full of other people. With hooded eyes and another glance at Josh panting he licks greedily, and Josh spills again.

“Are you okay man?” Someone asks from outside the stall.

“I’m allllllRIGHT.” Tyler grazes teeth on the underside of his cock and Josh grits his teeth at how horribly strained his voice is.

“Okay,” that same man says, and the bathroom door slams shut. There’s a brief moment of silence as Tyler realizes they’re finally alone. At least for five more seconds.

Quickly he pulls off, grinning at Josh still fidgeting and tosses him his clothes. “We got a show to do,” he mimics Josh’s panicked voice only to be given the bird. Josh is still hard. Really, very, extremely hard.

“I fucking hate you. I hate you so much. I can’t believe you talked me into-” the bathroom door swings open as another group of concert attendees enter. Josh only imagines what someone might say if they happened upon the members of the band they were here to see in the stall.

They dress in silence, Josh still shooting daggers as he pulls his pants up over his erection and palms himself through his skinny jeans. _Shit_ , he thinks, because he knows that boner is going to show through the leggings and basketball shorts of his stage gear. And it’s not going away anytime soon, not when Tyler is going to be throwing his sexual vibes all over stage.

“You stay hard all night,” Tyler whispers seductively into his ear after they’re both fully clothed, his hand coiling tightly in Josh’s slightly damp hair, “and I’ll fuck you so hard after the show you won’t be able to sit for a month.”

“I hate you,” Josh responds, but _oh_ , he can’t wait.


End file.
